The present invention pertains to apparatus for filling bins, especially with easily bruised product such as fruits and vegetables.
Many types of bin filling devices have been employed in the past in the fruit and vegetable industries - an example of a typical prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,846. While these devices have been generally satisfactory, there still have been assorted problems with damage of the product when filling, even distribution of the product in the bin, adjustment of the filling device to accommodate variously sized feed apparatus, and safety of personnel working in the vicinity of the fill devices.